


Laundry Day

by Alexicon



Series: JayTim Secret Santa 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: Jason objects to Tim's habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for aguilillacolaroja on tumblr!

“Tim!” Jason’s voice hollered, from the hallway leading to their room. “Timbo! Timbers! Where are you?”

“Kitchen!” Tim yelled back, and contemplated getting down -- but there wasn’t time before Jason appeared.

“Off the counter, it’s for food, not butts,” Jason said absently as he came in the room. “I found my taser, Tim. Do you want to guess _where_ I found it?”

“Not really,” said Tim, sliding off the counter, but guessed anyway. “Was it in your jacket pocket?”

“ _No,_ I looked there four times. _You_ looked there _twice._ It was at the bottom of a pile of clothes! Hiding in a _hat.”_

“Ah.”

“ _Your_ clothes, Timbo,” Jason added.

“Hmmm.” Tim smiled guiltily and shrugged. “At least you found it?”

Jason looked to the ceiling like he was asking for relief. “At least,” he echoed. “You know, we have these handy things called _laundry baskets_ which are, funnily enough, for _laundry._ Didn’t Alfie ever teach you how to use one?”

Tim shrugged again. By the time he’d met Alfred, he’d been old enough to have his habits firmly instilled already. And Tim hadn’t lived in the Manor full-time like Jason had.

Jason sighed. “Is it that you don’t want yours mixed in with mine? We can get another basket, if that’s it.”

“It _would_ be stupid to stick all the clothes together when you’re only going to wash them at different places,” Tim mused. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Of course you didn’t. Timothy, you’re a slob.”

“Maybe so,” Tim replied, shrugging. “But I’m your slob.”

“I’m starting to regret that,” Jason said dryly.

Tim stuck his tongue out, and then nearly tripped over his own feet when Jason pinched the air in front of his face suddenly, as if he were trying to grab Tim’s tongue. 

“No! Stop it!” Tim giggled as Jason advanced on him with fingers pinching in blatant threat.

“The best way to fend me off is to clean up your laundry,” said Jason.

Tim groaned, letting his head fall back. “You do weird laundry things too! There’s no reason for you to use the laundromat when we have machines we can use for free!” he pointed out.

“Freaking out the old ladies who judge me for my lifestyle choices is one of my sole pleasures in life,” Jason said.

Tim gave him a skeptical look. He’d gone with Jason once, out of curiosity, and he didn’t remember there being any old ladies there. There _had_ been a kid who’d gotten really excited at the sight of Jason, who’d come up and starting talking about what books she was reading in school that week (and how her brother would be so sorry he hadn’t come).

“You forget, I was there when you chatted with that little girl about Robert Frost for half an hour,” Tim reminded him.

“Those kids started it, the first time,” protested Jason. “Came up to me and asked what my book was about. I couldn’t just _not answer.”_

“What were you reading?”

“Frankenstein. Well, a different version, I wanted to see what it was like without Percy’s editing,” Jason said. “It was pretty interesting, actually.”

“What _are_ you?” Tim marveled, trying not to let the fondness seep into his voice. It didn’t work.

“Someone who uses a _laundry basket,”_ said Jason, apparently determined not to be distracted.

Tim squinted at Jason for a long moment, thinking carefully. “If I promise to try to start using it, will you make muffins?”

Jason tilted his head to the side and frowned for a second. “Sure,” he said, “as long as we have ingredients for it.”

“We do!” Tim assured him cheerfully, and ran off to their room. He’d bought them yesterday; he’d gotten a craving after a quiet patrol and a crummy (and crumby) convenience store muffin.

Well, Tim thought, time to find where his laundry basket was hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the post for this story on tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/154925668288/laundry-day)!!


End file.
